


Best Part of Waking Up

by propangel



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Established Phrack, Established Relationship, F/M, Phrack Fucking Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propangel/pseuds/propangel
Summary: He ghosted one hand along the back of her thigh, lifted her leg slightly, pressed it back toward her chest as he raised himself up...A little morning Phracking





	Best Part of Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be November's PFF, but sadly RL intervened in the form of a sick kitty. I lost him that same weekend and have been pretty depressed. Finally finishing this (only 10 days late) is a huge accomplishment. 
> 
> Just as I told Miss_Ash there's always room for more whump, I know there's always room for PFF.

  


  


Phryne sat on the edge of the bed watching Jack sleep. He was lying on his stomach with nothing but a sheet barely covering his well-toned ass; one leg straight, the other bent up, and one hand under the pillow with the other lazy by his face. His full lips were slightly parted, and his long golden eyelashes made him look so beautiful to her. Phryne smiled. Jack would think she had lost her mind if he could read her thoughts right now. The man was her own personal Adonis. So perfect and all hers.

He sighed deeply, a frown taking up his face for just a second before he opened his eyes tiredly looking at her and then smiling that smile that made her a quivering mess. He slowly turned over, getting himself tangled in the satin sheets, looking at her dreamily. Slowly his eyes drifted shut again and his breathing fell into the rhythmic sounds of sleep. She sighed seeing him lying there so comfortable with her by his side. Who would have thought this would be so easy?

Jack had shifted his body so he had one leg stretched and the other bent, but his legs were now open. He had one arm draped over his torso, the other reaching towards her. Even just lying there asleep, he had her aroused. She turned to him, lacing her fingers into his outstretched hand, and he sighed again. She moved to kiss the side of his mouth, and slowly made her way down his torso to sensually kiss his taut stomach muscles. She loved the way they quivered at her touch.

She gently tugged at the sheet, trying to get to her destination. It was so erotic to play with him while he slept just to see what it would take to wake him up. Finally uncovering his cock, lying warm and soft against his thigh, she planted soft kisses all around him, watching as he slowly hardened with her ministrations. A soft hiss escaped his throat as she swirled her tongue over the throbbing head, bringing his cock completely to life. The veins bulged, and he squirmed reaching his hand down to push on his erection, as if to ease it. 

Phryne took his hand, directing him to wrap it around himself, and moved his hand back and forth while she licked the tip. Jack bucked up slightly, his face contorting with pleasure, his lips parted in a moan. His eyes, now half open, looked at her with a sexy grin before he bit his lower lip and really began to stir. He moved his hand faster watching her reaction. She pulled his hand free and settled her own around his shaft, pumping slowly but firmly. At this Jack threw his head back, arching and moaning. He thrust up when she set her soft warm lips around him and stole a quick look at her face while she worked him.

Since they had become lovers, he had found her appetite nearly insatiable. He had also learned a lot about his own desires. In his mind, there was no better way to be awakened than her mouth wrapped around him like this. Her eyes locked on his as she sucked his bulging cock, making him whimper with need. His lust-filled blue eyes watched as her mouth closed over the tip of his cock and began to work it with gliding strokes. The harder she worked him, the more he responded. He moaned loud, bucking up into her mouth, so close to losing himself. 

Jack knew what joy she could bring him with her hands and mouth, but that was not the sort of release he was seeking now. He wanted his hard, hot length inside her, wanted their bodies joined as close as two people could possibly be. He gently pushed her onto her back and lifted himself up while slowly spreading her legs. Lightly tracing her folds with with his fingertips, he felt her hot and dripping at his touch, and stared at her face as she gasped at the movement of his hand against her. Her eyes fluttered closed and her mouth fell open.

She whispered his name in a curse as she ground down against his hand, hungry for him, and he rewarded her with a frenzy of kisses. As his forefinger slid with purpose between her slippery folds, Phryne thrashed and bucked in pleasure, letting out little squeals and moans that he knew he would never tire of. She was his, now and always. 

She spread her legs further and drew him to her with her hands upon his body. In response, Jack groaned, low and needy, his hands dropping to the bed to support himself as his hips surged forward. After a moment’s fumbling, the blunt head of his cock slid between her folds, and he drove forward slowly. He whispered her name into her ear over and over as she wrapped herself completely around him pushing him deeper and deeper until he was fully sheathed inside her. He shuddered at the tightness that surrounded his throbbing cock, and she let loose a breathy moan.

“Phryne,” he groaned when she shivered beneath him. “My darling.”

“Jack,” she whispered in turn, lips brushing against his shoulder, soft and sweet.

He ghosted one hand along the back of her thigh, lifted her leg slightly, pressed it back toward her chest as he raised himself up, and then surged forward with a force he had never unleashed upon her before. Phryne’s eyes went wide and she threw her head back into the pillows, lifting a hand to brush against his chest. Beneath him, she was quivering, mewling, and begging him wordlessly for more. Onward he moved, hungry, relentless, and as he did he was so overwhelmed by the way she lifted her hips to meet him, he almost lost all control of himself. 

He steadied himself with a deep breath, pulling out slightly and thrusting back into her hard. She arched up to meet him, moaning, and digging her nails into his back. He thrust again and again, harder and faster, wanting nothing more than to ensure her pleasure. He worked a hand between him, trying to help her along, his fingers finding the little bundle of nerves at her center, rubbing slow circles over her clit.

“Don’t stop,” she begged him, shifting the angle of her hips to make each thrust hit her sweet spot.

And he didn’t. He continued pounding into her, each movement of his hips punctuated by satisfied groans from both of them. On one furious thrust, she shattered, her body rising up as if of its own volition, her inner muscles clamping down hard against his cock, holding him tight inside her as she cried out, panting. 

Her abandon was his undoing. He thrust into her pulsating heat once, twice, three times more, and then he was spilling himself inside her, her name upon his lips. They collapsed utterly satisfied breathing hard.

Once Jack had come back to his senses, he found himself still lying on top of Phryne, his softening cock still buried inside her still-fluttering heat. His head was pillowed on her breast, and her legs were clamped around his hips, her hands tracing over the scratches she had left on his back.

It would not do, he knew, to lie atop of her indefinitely. No matter how much they enjoyed this easy intimacy. So, he carefully extracted himself from her embrace, the soft sound of displeasure escaping her lips bringing a slight smile to his face. Without a word, she rolled against him and he wrapped his arm around her, holding her close, kissing her shoulder and neck as he still tried to catch his breath.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too," she panted back.

They lay still as he held her close to him, his arms cocooned around her. She thought he was falling asleep until she felt him getting hard against her back. She smiled, and he lifted her leg to slide into her again.

"See what happens when you wake me up?" His hot breath skimmed her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

“Am I complaining?” Phryne chuckled as she hooked her leg behind his to flip them over.

No better way to wake up, indeed.


End file.
